1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an action evaluation apparatus and method for evaluating a user's action corresponding to an action desired by a system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, game apparatuses which activate various application software are sold, and the majority of them employ general-purpose controllers such as joysticks and game pads, controlling games with simplified modals such as a button and stick etc.
On the other hand, there exists a game apparatus that has a camera, and controls a game by using input images thereof (for instance, Eye Toy(™): Play by SONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT Corp. disclosed in a non-patent document 1: http://www.playstation.jp/land/soft/pickup/eyetoy_play.html), and another game apparatus that has a microphone, and controls a game by using input speeches thereof (for instance, OPERATORS SIDE by SONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT Corp. disclosed in a non-patent document 2: http://www.playstation.jp/scej/title/operatorsside/0.1.html). These apparatuses employ a single modal such as a movable range within an image, text that is of speech content to control games.